Reunited
by Mazriaz
Summary: Hehe HidaIta pwp Itachi has been on a 2 month long mission and finally gets back home !


HIdaIta PWP

Must. Write. Pwp. For. Ai-nee-chan. So. Nervous. Will. die. soon.

Well, here you go!

Hope Ya Like it !

_~*~ Reunited ~*~_

He made his way down the dark corridor. The silence was deafening. He longed for his lover's loud voice. Oh kami his voice. Just the thought of it made Itachi's entire body quiver. The two-month long solo mission had sent the raven into a state of pure need. The anticipation kept building itself up in the pit of Itachi's sugar loving stomach.

He neared his destination. He had taken a short shower and already given Leader the mission report. All that he had left to do was reunite with his loud, sailor-mouthed, albino lover. Yes, you read that right. As some of you may have guessed, Itachi's lover is Hidan. An odd couple, no? Well it all started when -

An obnoxiously loud voice penetrated the silence thus cutting the author off. Itachi's whole body stiffened then relaxed. His paced quickened as he entered the spacious kitchen. Hidan sat on a stool spinning around, laughing childishly –no doubt at a joke he made. Kakuzu stood leaning on the countertop a mixture of amusement and irritation swam in his dark eyes. Said eyes widened when they saw a certain raven at the entrance of the kitchen. The corner of a stitched mouth twitched upwards in a smirk that lay hidden under a mask.

"Hey Hidan, looks like your _Ita-chan_ finally came home" The miser taunted raising a tanned finger at the raven. Hidan immediately stopped spinning and his laugher came to a halt. His magenta orbs moved around the kitchen until they met with a pair of charcoal ones. It took all of his will power to not pounce on his raven and take him right there in front of the miser. He stood up and cautiously made his way to the Uchiha making sure it was indeed his lover.

A small smile was displayed on the Uchiha's pale face. His own self-control kept him from completely making a fool out of himself in front of the miser and anyone else who may be skulking around. As weary as he might've been, the sight of Hidan's perfect face made him burst with new found energy.

"Oi, just hug and kiss and all that crap already, you two seem more like snails than humans." Oh Kakuzu just had to chime in didn't he?

The famous Uchiha glare made itself known on Itachi's face. Hidan ignored him and lifted his –yes his, the little raven was his, the mark on the Uchiha's neck was proof enough- lover bridal style and carrying him off to an unknown location. Itachi snuggle closer to the zealot's firm, toned chest.

No words were said between them during the journey. The close contact was enough for both of them and neither wanted to ruin the perfect moment. A door was kicked open by the zealot and then kicked shut. He tried his best to keep himself in check for most of the trip towards the neat bed. The raven was placed carefully on his bed and was kissed gently.

The kiss itself was sweet and full of emotions that couldn't be vocalized. Or, that's how it started out anyways. The sweet kiss was soon overthrown by the growing lust between the two men. The two months had deprived the two hormonal males of each other causing them to want to ravish each other repeatedly until they passed out.

A pink tongue pressed against Itachi's plump lips only slightly desperate to explore inside the wet cavern. The pink lips immediately parted. The tongue snaked its way in and made its way slowly around the warm, wet cavern. Pale hands made themselves known among all parts of Itachi's –annoyingly- clothed body. The raven's hands were wound around the zealot's neck pulling him closer. Itachi tilted his head slightly deepening the kiss further. Itachi's tongue worked its way into Hidan's mouth craving his unique taste.

His senses were high off of Hidan. His taste, scent, appearance, the feel of Hidan's body against the raven's all made his mind careen off of any rational thoughts going through his mind. His thoughts were hazy and sluggish yet somehow sharp and crystal clear at the same time. A low moan of pleasure erupted from Itachi's mouth when Hidan's –fucking sexy- hips ground into his. Waves of pleasure surged through both ninjas making their nether regions twitch to life. Hidan pulled away, much to Itachi's disappointment. He instead busied himself by trailing wet kisses along the Uchiha's jawline and up to his ear.

"I missed you, you bastard" Was whispered huskily into his ear. Hidan started nibbling on the fleshy part of his ear earning a drawn out moan. He removed his mouth and left butterfly kisses down his lover's luscious, milky white neck. Itachi moved his head the other way giving Hidan more room to perform his ministrations. His lips zoned in and latched onto Itachi's sweet spot almost instantly. He suckled and nibbled on the spot earning even more moans. His hands, as if they had a mind of their own, had found themselves discarding the dark blue –almost black- shirt and mesh shirt leaving Itachi's chest bare and ready for him.

After leaving a sizable mark, he made his way down the other's chest leaving a trail of wet kisses. He made his way towards the pert nubs. He latched onto one and rubbed the other between his index finger and thumb. The lithe body underneath him arched into his touch and fidgeted every so often. Once he deemed them erect, he moved down all the while looking at his raven's face. The charcoal eyes where screwed shut in pure pleasure and they shot open when Hidan's hand slipped under the waistband of his pants. A gasp was emitted and a mewl followed soon after as a firm hand grasped his member. He stroked the boy's member, slowly at first but he built up a steady rhythm causing mewls to turn into quiet moans. Itachi never was very vocal …

Hidan moved back up and placed a rough kiss on the Uchiha's delectable lips. Pale hands roamed under the zealot's shirt –he was only wearing one because Pein was being and ass and wouldn't turn the air conditioner off- and traversed the zealot's surprisingly warm skin. A light tug at the hem of his shirt and Hidan was forced to stop the ministrations in the Uchiha's pants to take off the annoying shirt.

Hungry eyes ogled the newly revealed chest.

"Like what you see 'Tachi?" Hidan purred. A nod was sent his way indicating his agreement. The zealot soon grew annoyed by the clothing hiding the beautiful body underneath him so he quite literally ripped them off and licked his lips at the sight before him. He glanced up at the weasel's face and smirked at the blush coating his cheeks. He watched his weasel as he lowered his head onto the other's fully erect member.

Charcoal eyes snapped open then drooped downwards in ecstasy as the zealot began bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace. Pale fingers laced themselves into platinum hair and gripped it tightly forcing the head down farther to swallow more and more of his rock hard cock. Hidan's mouth was suckling on the large organ. Gasps and moans were flying out of the Uchiha's mouth echoing of the walls. He closed his eyes focusing on the amazing feeling in his nether regions losing himself in the ecstasy.

The coil in his stomach was starting to grow hot. Hidan could notice it as well –that bastard. He smirked and removed his mouth from the other's aching member with an audible 'pop'. He licked his lips and raised three fingers up to the weasels open mouth. He gave the inaudible command to suck, and then pushed his fingers into the raven's mouth.

The Uchiha coated them equally in saliva and suckled on them lightly. Hidan pulled them out when they were lubricated and grinned devilishly. He hoisted the pale legs over his shoulders and rubbed a finger teasingly around the tight ring of muscle.

"S-stop teasing me a-already!" Itachi managed to utter between gasps. At that, Hidan stuck the first finger in all the way down to the knuckle fascinated at how the pink hole swallowed his finger. A surprised gasp escaped pink lips from above. He pulled out his finger and shoved it back in at a different angle looking for a certain spot that would make his weasel see stars. He added a second finger and started scissoring motions. A pained look flitted across Itachi's face but then left as a certain spot deep inside of him was hit with a particularly hard jab. A loud moan escaped his mouth.

"Th-there! Oh k-kami.. there!" Was all Itachi could say in the sea of ecstasy. While he was distracted, Hidan added the third and final finger pumping in and out of the puckered entrance in a frenzied pace. Itachi was moaning and his eyes were screwed shut.

"Nngh Hidan I.. I th-think I'm gonna" Itachi moaned loudly. Hidan nodded grabbing Itachi's weeping member and began to stroke in time with his fingers' pumping. Within 3 more pumps, Itachi came all over their stomachs. His pants were shallow and quick. Hidan placed a quick kiss on Itachi's plump lips.

"Ready 'Tachi?" Hidan asked looking into the depths of the charcoal black eyes. The eyes were hazy in the afterglow of the orgasm, but looked serious and joyful. He nodded giving Hidan all the invitation he needed. He grabbed his aching member and guided himself towards Itachi's entrance. He pressed forwards and slowly buried himself into his weasel's tight heat. He gasped at the feeling of the tight sucking feeling. When he was buried to the hilt in the raven, he stilled. They both panted at the feeling of being filled and filling someone. He waited until Itachi gave him the signal to start moving. A few moments and Itachi wriggled around a little bit indicating he was ready to be fucked into the mattress knowing full well that those were Hidan's intentions. Hidan smirked devilishly and pulled out so that only his head was inside his lover, then rammed back into him hitting the raven's prostate dead on.

The scream that tore through the air was filled with raw pleasure and only egged Hidan on further. Hidan kept a steadily increasing pace. Both were soon panting and flushed yet somehow had the energy to keep going. Hidan slammed into his prostate time after time and sloppily kissed the younger's neck surely leaving a hickey. Itachi arched his back into the touch of his lover enjoying the animalistic movements more than he usually let on. The coil in their stomachs decided to start tightening and heating up. Hidan joined them in a bruise-inducing kiss. It was sloppy, but heaven for both. Hidan then grabbed Itachi's somewhat neglected member and began pumping in time with his thrusts.

Soon –too soon for both of their tastes-, they came together. Hidan thrusted in a few more times milking them dry. Hidan collapsed on top of Itachi's lithe sweat-covered body and smiled nuzzling his face into the crook between the boy's shoulder and neck.

"I love you Hidan" came the sleepy statement. Hidan replied with an "I love you too bastard." Although it was muffled due to Itachi's shoulder. Soon, the ex-Konoha nin was fast asleep. Hidan however, carefully got up and got his shirt and cleaned them up knowing they wouldn't want to deal with the sticky mess later. After they were semi-clean, Hidan draped the blanket of both of them. Itachi curled up subconsciously next to Hidan's firm chest. An arm wrapped around his waist and soon, the jashinist was asleep as well. Both were lost in their dreams happy to finally be reunited.

~*~ Fin~*~

.. o.e that took longer than I thought… well I hope you all liked it ! This is dedicated to my nee-chan Ai Chiyo!


End file.
